Two Blondes Under A Tree
by Silver-Sempai
Summary: Ino sees Naruto napping under a tree. She seems to be interested in the young ninja for once and takes advantage with a kiss. Too bad he kisses her back. One-Shot. Smut


Warnings : Unrealism, Broken Mental State

Two Blondes Under A Tree

(Ino-Pov)

It was just another day. After a full day of doing low rank missions, I just thought I'd walk around the training grounds for a while. My teammates had already left so I had the entire place to myself.

"ZZZZZ!"

I didn't know bums slept here. Oh no...it's much worse. It's Naruto! That pain in the ass is knocked out under a tree.

He looks exhausted. Like he just got through a training routine. Figures. As much of an obnoxious twerp Naruto is, he's a hard worker. So I'll give him that much. But my God! His clothes are torn to shreds and he's got bruises all over his body.

"What an idiot." I thought out-loud.

He started mumbling, "More ramen please."

Geez! Naruto is so...cute? I've never looked at him like that before. But now that I see him fast asleep, he looks kinda cute. I mean like...kiss me cute.

Checking to see if I was truly alone, I knelt down to the knucklehead's lips. Placing my hand on his gently rising and falling chest, my mouth descended on top of his. They were soft and...that was about it.

I don't know what I was expecting by paying homage to sleeping beauty. It's even more obvious to me now that it takes two to tango. Well, I got what I wanted. I kissed Naruto. It was as boring as Shikamaru's personality.

"What was that?" he asked. Oh shit! I woke him up! His eyes were still half-open from waking and his voice was tired. Like it could've been anything else.

"Uh...I just wanted to test you!" I lied.

"No." Naruto smirked, "You want to fuck me!"

"WHA—MMPH!"

He just shoved him tongue in my mouth! He's kissing me! He's violating me! He's, he's...the greatest kisser I've ever meet. His lips were so warm and the way his tongue lapped around mine was too much for me too fight.

He didn't stop after I gave in. I felt one of his strong hands cover the base of my neck relaxing my body. Like a massage for my senses. The other, grasped my ass.

As he did this, Naruto deepened the kiss and ran his tongue along the roof of my mouth. To make me even wetter, this bastard gave my butt a few smacks.

Naruto's so naughty. I wonder if the rest of his body is like that.

Unable to help myself, I stroked Naruto's hard on through the torn pants. I started at his hips and went lower following the length against the fabric. Its thickness pulsed in my palm. Slowly, I glided my hand down the endless shaft of, Oh My Fucking God! When does this thing stop!? It has to be over a foot long!

Finally, Naruto broke our perfect make out, "So Ino. You want to do it here and now? Or go to my place?"

As horny as I was, I'd prefer a bed and a condom. That is if we can find rubber long enough for Naruto. Wait, what if he's a slob? I don't want to fuck in a pile of dirty clothes.

"Do you have a condom?" I asked.

"I don't get laid enough to carry around those things. I can pull out if you want."

"That'll work!" I almost shouted.

!

But naked on a field of grass surrounded by trees, I laid underneath Naruto who had just removed his boxers and...holy shit. That thing is gonna be inside me? I thought it was 12 inches. Looking at it now...it has to be 15 inches! I am so gonna love this!

"Ready?" Naruto asked placing himself at my entrance. I nodded nervously.

I'm not a virgin. But I'm not a slut. So normally when I get busy, my partner eats me out or fingers me for a while to make sure I'm wet enough for his cock to go in without any trouble. I was wet from how anxious I was to have that horse cock inside me. But I wasn't wet enough.

When he broke into me, I felt as if it were my first time all over again! It hurt! So much that I screamed into the sky with tears showering out of my eyes!

"**NARUTO! WAIT! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! STOP! PLEASE! PLEASE! STOP!**" He shushed me with an erotic kiss and proceeded to use my body as he damn well pleased.

Shouting into his heavenly mouth, my pussy was bombarded by the largest one-eyed snake on Earth. In & out Naruto went with no care for my pleasure. My blood and juices soaked his cock and acted as a lubricant after a solid minute of being a meat toy.

I squirmed and twisted adding even more pain to my hips. That was until, Naruto's kiss started to kick in. His soothing lips. That tongue leading mine in a breathless dance. And how forcefully he made it all work. I think I'm falling for Naruto.

"MMMUUPHO!"

It was short lived. Naruto started again. This time, he gradually pumped in and out of me. Like a bitch in heat, I just moaned into his mouth wanting more. The pain was gone, and it was nothing but pure ecstasy. The ecstasy only found in an orgasm.

After I came, he let go of my tongue and focused everything on our connection. His thick member brushed against my walls with each movement. The tip of his monster slammed against my womb upon reentry. I don't think I can last much longer.

I was a pipe being snaked out. Not just my pussy. But my entire mind and soul belonged to the blonde man fucking me senseless! It took everything in my power to stay sane. I knew that I was going to Naruto on a regular basis after this. The problem was...if I let myself break...I wouldn't just want to be Mrs. Uzamaki. My only purpose in life would to be Mrs. Uzamaki. I can't become a sex slave.

The thought washed away as I reached a second orgasm. This time was different. I was blocked off. The source of my wanton cries was acting as a dam. My juices were stuck inside me!

"Naruto!" I begged. "Please! I'm gonna break! Pull out! Pull out!"

He couldn't hear me. My superior lost himself in the violent thrust. At least, I thought it was out of lust.

"Come on!" he grunted, "I can't get it in!"

"What?" I panted. Glancing down, there was still 4 inches not inside me! He's trying to destroy me! He wants to break into my stomach!

"No!" I moaned. "Please Naruto! I don't wanna break! I promise, I'll cook for you and train with you and do whatever you want! I'll even marry you! Just please don't,"

I can feel it. Everything I am just shattered with a second penetration. My soul left my body. The man who I didn't even like an hour ago, was now my name.

Ino Yamanka...was now Ino Uzamaki.

"Oh man! This is too much! I'm gonna cum!" That was the greatest thing he's said this whole time!

"Do it!" I pleaded. "Naruto! Cum inside me! Please! Fill my stomach with your milk!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and cuffed my legs over his lower back. We were bound together.

Hips colliding and moans in symphony. I've had sex before. I've been dominated before. I've never been fucked before. I want this to go on forever.

Unfortunately, Naruto picked up his pace matched the speed of a wild animal. I knew it was over in a few seconds.

"Naruto! Naruto!" I chanted. "Naruto! Naruto!"

"Ino!" he slurred, "Be mine! Be mine! Say it!"

From the core of my soul, to the bottom of my heart, "**MY NAME IS INO UZAMAKI AND I BELONG TO NARUTO!**"

My declaration of being Mrs. Uzamaki, ended with Naruto's insurance of being my owner.

White-hot sperm rocketed into my body. The amount was fitting for a cock of his size. The sensation brought me to spill myself again.

"I love you!" I muttered in bliss. "I love you." It wasn't stopping. His semen was beginning to fill up my belly! I was actually getting the feeling of my stomach expanding.

Naruto's eyes were half lidded, "Ino. I—I don't masturbate. I'm sorry but...you're gonna have my kids."

I was starting to loose consciousness when I asked, "How long? Since you came last?"

"A year."

I'm gonna drown. I'm gonna drown in cum!

Naruto is a sex God! Even with his milk steadily blowing up my abdomen, he was still punishing my battered cunt! He didn't even slow down!

He broke my sex! I can't stop cumming! The force from his stabs was driving any and all liquid into my gut! I was getting a potbelly! I actually looked 4 months pregnant!

My tongue lolled out of my mouth as I gasped for air. My depth perception was fading. I passed out before Naruto could finish force-feeding me. At least I got the fucking of a lifetime.

!

"Ino." I heard. "Come on Ino! Wake up!"

I'm in a bed. Naked under covers, I couldn't move anything from my chest down. The dirty posters on the wall and orange outfits in the closet told me where I was.

"Hey Ino." Naruto was standing over me, "Wake up! It's almost five o' clock!"

"I was asleep for two hours. Big deal."

"It's Thursday."

Mad as hell, "IT'S THURSDAY! IT'S NOT FRIDAY RIGHT NOW!" He fucked me so hard that I fell asleep for almost a week! I think I need to tech Naruto how to control himself.

END


End file.
